SPY TO FLY
by MadToTheBone1
Summary: when to flock heads to cams school will they help or destroy each other some fax and zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,guys whats up?!?! now if your reading this your probably want to read this awesome story but since i'm evil!!! I will stall!!!!!!!!!!!*does an evil laugh* right now i'm making cake,drinking,pickle juice from a wine glass, listening to music from Pandora, and typing all at the same time!!!!!by the way total says hi hes a little busy keeping the fire down from the kitchen! I DONT OWN ANYTHING.....but you just way ally carter and JP just wait your time will come... by the way this takes place after max and don't judge a girl**

**now we shall start the story!!!(BTW jeb and the flock all live with maxs mom)**

(max pov)

I woke up to the arms of fang around me. I still cant believe hes mine! Man I love saying mine.

"good morning" he whispered into my ears,his lips grazing my ears,sending a good shudder through my body.

"good morning,fang"i whispered.

_**Max!!! get up breakfast is ready!!!**_

**OK angel**

"Come on breakfast is ready" I said as I squirmed out of fangs grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys me and jeb want to talk to you about tour next move"mom said. We were all in the living room sitting on the couch.

I love my mom,but that doesn't mean the same thing for jeb and since is it jebs business what we do? I was going to protest but I looked at my mom and I listened for her sake.

"you got 20 min."i said calmly

"jeb and I did some research and we found a boarding school for spies"

"and this has to do with us" I said gesturing to my flock.

"well we want you to go there it guarantees your safety and will dive you a lot information that may come to your use in the future"jeb now spoke

"Cool! So we would go to spy school and be like James bond? Awesome yay-"nudge was cut off by iggy.

"thanks iggs"i said

"so what do you think?"jeb and my mom said almost at the same time.

This could insure our safety and would be good for the flock.

"okay lets put it to a vote" I said to my flock.

"raise your hand if you want to go" four hands went up.

" well, that settles it."my mom said.

We packed light and went to the air port said goodbye and left Arizona

**so how do you like it?? If you want me to continue then tell me!!!!!!!! review!!!!!!!! *DING* my cakes ready!!! see ya later!! oh and total says bye too!!**

**0_o bite me, MadToTheBone1**


	2. READ!

Authors note: I am so sorry I havent been posting I will make sure that there will be another chapter by Sunday. Thank you. Bite me, MadToTheBone1


	3. HATE ME? THOUGHT SO

Okay I know. Yes im a little bitch that deserves to die for not up dating. So let me tell you my game plan im gonna try to finish my other stories and I _**MIGHT**_ restart the story so ya if you wanna curse me out then fine do what you have to do.

Bite me, M.t.b1


	4. look im back and chapter 2

Yes, I know I am a huge bitch. I have decided to give this story a try so, here we go.

P.S. I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V

Why the hell am I in this damn, small, stupid, helicopter going to some dumb ass academy?

I'll tell you why. This is all for the flock, Nudge was bouncing up a storm to the pilot. Talking from how gay Justin Bieber is to Pickles. I swear if I had a nickle for every word she says ...

On top of that Iggy and Gazzy here were talking how much pressure it would take to blow up a tomato?I don't want to know. My angel was concentrating on the men in black. I was laying my head on fang's lap, while he was tracing small circles on my back. Mom and Jeb were going by car because there wasn't enough room but, there was enough for two more people. Oh well. I was about to fall asleep when angels voice popped into my head,

Max! These people don't work for the government, they work for the school!

_Shit! Angel get everybody ready to jump off the plane on my count to three!_

Got it!

By now everybody was ready to jump I held up my hand and with each finger two of us left Angel and Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge, and Fang and I. We were in the air flying away from the plane when Iggy yelled,

"Where are we going?"

Now would be a nice time to chime in voice.

_**YOU WILL GO TO WHERE YOU WERE SENT TO.**_

All of a sudden I got the directions and yelled to the flock,

"Come on guys, its time to go, to spy school"

**SORRY! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT, ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING! Say Thank you to Dontpissmeoff I probably wouldn't have written this if it wasn't for who ever that person is. **


	5. plz read all beta readers!

**To all of my mad hatters, I have an anoucment! I need some crazy people to beta my stories! if you are interested please message me! Thank you! A new chapter of Spy to Fly is soon to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I have no freaking idea how to do the whole beta thing. So, it would be very helpful if some one would tell me. For now here's a chapter. Enjoy...

P.S. Have any of yall read only the good spy young? I did and I hope she makes a new series that connects to the book. It was so sad. Not going to say anymore because that would equal to spoiling and I don't want to spoil anything.

Cammies POV (SHOCKER)

Me, Bex, Macey, and Liz were eating lunch with the boys when mom called us into her office. Everyone's eyes were on us as we walked are way to through the cafeteria. Why would mom want to see us? Is it because of the boys? Have they decided to shorten the transfer? Or was it another mission? While these questions were running through my brain I didn't notice that we were in my moms office or that Zach was calling me.

"Gallagher Girl!"

"What?"

"Your mom."

I guess he saw my confused look because, he mouthed to me 'Look behind you.' I did and saw my mom with an amused look in her face, along with a man and a women.

The women looked to be late thirties, early forties, seems to be Hispanic, with dark long wavy hair, slightly darker than an olive skin tone, and some early aged wrinkles.(I know that doesn't make sense. What I mean is that she just started getting wrinkles. Get it?) The man seemed to be the same age if not older, slight balding, and he had blue eyes.

"Hi mom." I said sheepishly.

I then realized how crowded it was in my mom's office. I guess it seemed bigger because of the wall sized window behind her desk.( I don't know if her office is really like this. Please bear with me.)

"Good afternoon kids, I'd like you to meet Jeb Batchelder and ." My mom said motioning the adults before us.(I don't want anyone out there saying there names are misspelled because, I looked in the book. Mmkay?)

"Please call me Jeb."

"And me Dr. M" The women spoke with a warm smile.

"What kind of name is Jeb?" Grant said before we could respond. Said that he got a smack in the back of the head by Bex and Zach.

"Ow! What did I do?"

Jeb didn't seem fazed by the insult.

"Please excuse Grant he's very... blunt." My mom said shooting a glare at Grant. "I'd like to introduce my daughter and her friends-" Before she could continue we, introduced our selves.

"Hi, I'm Liz."

"I'm Bex."

"I'm Cammie."

"I'm Zach."

"I'm Grant."

"I'm Jonas."

"Nice to meet all of you." Jeb said.

"Mr. Batchelder and _each_ have three kids that will be attending Gallagher Academy. I expect you to help them with there classes and to show then around."

Six more students? How did they get in? This has never happened in history.

"So, when do we get to meet them?"

I guess Dr. M is physic because,right then we heard a crash, a scream.

"Let me go! I need to get in!"

Then a what sounded painful scream, a thanks to a Fang?, and then the door opened to reveal with blood stained clothes, bruises, and battle scars. We all gawked at them well, except Jeb and Dr. M The oldest girl looked at us and snarled

"What are you looking at?"

**So that's chapter …. uhh I don't know? Anyways just to let you know the reason max seems like shes PMS-ing is because that's just her. Lol. What I mean is she was truly relaxing when BAM she has to go fight mode. And on top of that she had to go through those bone headed security guards. So ya she's a little pissed. Oh and sorry for the suckey spelling.**


End file.
